More Than Sisters
by xXPUNK'GiRLXx
Summary: Bonnibel and Marceline were in love with each other but Bonnibel rejected Marceline's affection because they were sisters, but when Bonnibel find out Marceline was adopted... Bubbline [PrincessBubblegumXMarceline]
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**It's my first Bubbline Fan fiction and I'm new to this, I hope you guys like it **

I stand up from my bed when I heard the clock alarmed. I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum, I live with my family my dad was a scientist and my mom is a businesswomen, I have a sister her name is Marceline she's 1 year older than me, most of the people think were not sisters cause were very different and we had a opposite personality she's rebellious, she had a crimson eyes, pale skin, long spiky raven hair that runs to her waist, weird birth mark on her neck that look like a bite mark, and she's smoking hot.

I know it's strange to describe her like that, well if you think I like her I don't she's not even my type even if I'm a gay. Enough about her time to tell about myself I'm 16 years old, tanned skin, long pink hair with bangs leveled to my eye brow, very intelligent, and I love science now you know why people think were not sisters.

"Darling breakfast ready, you don't want to be late for school don't you?" my mom said waiting for me down stair with my dad and sister.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for school" I furiously go to shower and wear a white long sleeve blouse with red collar, red neck tie and red short skirt which is our school uniform. I walk down stair I saw Marceline eating her breakfast, she's also wearing school uniform but she's not wearing it properly her sleeve was folded to her elbow, her first and second button on her blouse were unbuttoned showing her chest, she's not wearing any neck tie, instead of wearing a black shoes she's wearing a red converse. With her was my dad reading his news paper while drinking his coffee, and my mom who is also eating. I join them.

"Morning" I greeted happily

"Morning" my mom and dad greeted in unison. While Marceline was still busy eating her breakfast.

Marceline and I are now at school, she gave me ride on her motorcycle. I finished 3 of my subject which was English, history, and science. I walk to the cafeteria to have lunch I usually sit with my sister and my friends. I saw Marceline sitting already with them, meaning of them was my friends, Lady my best friend, Jake his boyfriend, Fin Jake's younger brother, Fira Fin's classmate, and LSP the gossiper.

"Hey Princess over here" Fin yelled and waved at me

I nodded and sit with them. Beside me was my sister busy eating her lunch, Fin started telling stories on how he save a boy from being bullied, while his older brother Jake would tell joke and we'll laugh then LSP would tell some new gossip.

Fin and Jake are not actually real brothers Fin was adopted, Jake's parents found Fin at the woods alone crying when they were at a family camping, his parents decided to adopt him, well that's what they tell us.

After few minutes the bell rang and we all walked to our classes. I was about to enter the classroom when I saw my sister sneaking out of her classroom which is just next to mine with her gang Keila, Guy, and Bongo.

"Ahem.." I cleared my throat so she would notice me and she notice

"Uh-oh.. hey sis were just gonna go to the bathroom" she said with a nervous chuckle "he he.."

"Oh, okay I'll go with you then" I said with a grin making sure she would head off to class and won't cut.

"Uh, sure sis" she frowned

We walked to the bathroom and head off to our perspective classroom gazing at my sister making sure she enter her classroom and won't cut class. She entered her classroom frowning with her gang.

"Still scared of your sis?" Keila whispered teasing my sister

"Shut up" Marceline replied still frowning.

Satisfied that my sister is not gonna cut class anymore I entered mine.

I've finished another 3 subject and finally it was our dismissal, I meet with my sister at the parking lot she was waiting for me there sitting on her motor bike.

"What's took you so long?" she asked frowning

"I just took some books from my locker" I answered

"What eve-" she said starting her motorcycle and handing me my helmet, I ride on her back. She drove and we head home.

It's been few hours since Marceline and I got home. I finished my homework while Marceline go hangout with her gang. They always hangout at Keila's apartment not far from our house, they would write music or make covers. They call their band "The Scream Queens". Keila's the guitarist, Guy's the pianist, Bongo's the drummer, and Marceline's the vocalist and she also play a bass, she has the most melodic and angelic voice (cough' cough) anyway she left her home work at my room's doorstep again.

"Ugh.. that lazybones, why am I bothering doing her work anyway" I sighed and pickup her homework.

I finished her homework, its already 7:00 pm but Marceline haven't come home yet I was getting worried because she usually come home before 6:00 pm and she haven't text or called, ahem.. (clearing my throat) it's normal for sibling's to worried about each other.

I heard a knock from the door and quickly opened it I saw Marceline carrying her bass.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you" I scolded at her like a paranoid

"Geez.. calm down Bonnie, our band just got our first gig at Keila's niece's birthday, so don't worry nothing bad happened" she answered

"Then why didn't you call or texted me?" I pouted

"I forgot, I'm sorry" she sighed "I didn't know you would care"

"Of coarse I would care you're my sister" I sighed "I'm sorry if I'm a being a paranoid"

Marceline embraced me "It's okay Bonnie, I should be the one who is sorry I didn't say I'll be coming home late" she sighed, I hugged her back she was 3 inch taller than me, my head was now resting on Marceline's shoulder her chin was resting on my head, I could feel my face heat up and turned to red, I felt Marceline's and my heart beats fast, it feels like I want to cuddle with her forever and never let go (cough, cough) I parted breaking the hug.

"So, uhm.. what do you like for dinner?" I asked her blushing hoping she wouldn't notice.

"You" she replied with a smirk

Wait did she just said she want me to be her dinner but I haven't take shower yet and-and I'm not yet ready to loose my vir-what am I thinking I'm such a pervert maybe I just misheard her, I shook my head and head back to reality

"You okay bonnie? Are you blushing" she asked smirking

"Uh yeah I'm fine, I'm gonna cook us some dinner now" I head to the kitchen avoiding her question about me blushing.

Was she serious about what she just said ugh.. just move on about it Bonnie she was just kidding it's not like she's gonna do it your both siblings and she's not gay, yeah right I shook my head to clear my thoughts and started cooking.

It was already 8:30 we finished eating our dinner, Marceline washes the dishes we alternate on doing some chores like she cook's I wash dishes, I cook she wash dishes. Our parents always come home at 9:00 pm we don't usually have dinner with them.

I entered my room exhausted still thinking about the conversation we had, the cuddling (cough, cough) I could feel my face turn red again I shook my head and turned off the light and slept.

Marceline hold my hand and pinned me against the wall, her face was getting closer to mine her lips was about to touch mine but she stop and whispered "I-I love you bonnie" and finally our lips touch, her lips tasted like strawberry she parted our kiss and whispered "Bonnie wake up were gonna be late" I looked at her confused "what?" I blink and saw Marceline watching me

"Finally your awake, I don't want to bother you dreaming but-" I cut her off

"But what? We were already kissing" uh-oh that came out wrong, I felt myself turn red "I mean-" I was cut off by Marceline

"Yeah Yeah don't care about your dream just dress up were gonna be late" she said she looked like she was jealous,' what why would Marceline be jealous it's not like she likes you, of course I know that, Ugh.. why am I talking to myself.

AT SCHOOL

MARCELINE

It was lunch I was waiting for Bonnie cause she said she wanted to go to the cafeteria together. ' Who is she dreaming about ' I thought ' ugh.. why do I even care ' I shook my head and saw Bonnie waving at me

"Sorry for making you wait just got some trouble presenting my experiment" she stated

"Well.. well.. well.. Bonnibel Bublegum isn't perfect as we thought" I said teasing her

"I didn't say I was perfect" she said frowning

"My.. My.. calm down Bonnie I was just teasing you" I smirk

We were now at the cafeteria. I saw Fin waving at us "Marcy" he yelled with a grin he was sitting with Fira and his brother Jake who is busy accompanying her girlfriend Lady, beside Lady was LSP who is talking on her phone with a girl name Melissa, "Yo, how's class?" I asked Fin starting to make a conversation, "Boring like always" he answered and we laughed. I gaze at Bonnie she looks like she was thinking of something.

"Hey Bonnie" waving a hand in front of her

"What?" she asked and shook her head

"Are you still mad at me for waking you up in your dream" I asked her smirking

"What? No I'm not mad at you" she sighed "I was just thinking of something"

"Okay

"Okay, what were you thinking?" I smirked "is it about your dream"

"Yes" she paused "I mean-" I cut her off

"I knew it" I grin "so Bonnie who's the lucky guy you were dreaming about?"

"Uh.." The bell rang means lunch was over "See you guys later" Bonnie said and furiously stand up and head back to class avoiding my question.

**AU: Please Please write your review if I need to change or add anything **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for the review I'll do my best to make the story better :)**

* * *

BUBBLEGUM

It's been two days since that dream, I was sitting on a school bench thinking about that weird dream, ' Should I tell it to someone? Maybe they could explain me what the dream meant ' I shook my head clearing my thought when I heard someone approaching, it was lady "Hi princess, do you have any problem?" she sat beside me looking at me worried "you look very exhausted thinking about something, you can tell me anything" she stated with a grin.

"Uh" ' should I tell her what if she hates me for it? ' I thought you wanted to tell it to someone,' shut up ' Ugh why do I keep arguing with myself ' "Please don't hate for what I'm going to tell you"

"I wouldn't, we're best friends" she said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Promise"

"I promise"

"I, uh.. had a dream about me and Marceline kissing" I said I could feel my face heat up and turn red

"Maybe you like her" she said with a grin

"What? Were sisters" I sighed "I'm glad you don't hate me for it"

* * *

MARCELINE

It's 5:00 o'clock in the evening me and my sister were at the market, cause our mom left a slip on the table with some cash that says we should go buy some groceries. After buying some groceries she handed me the paper bag full of groceries which were very heavy while she was just walking carrying nothing

"C'mon Marcy can you go any faster" she whine

"Help me then so we can go faster, than whining"

"hmpf.. I don't want to" she said pouting playfully "I thought you were strong because of the muscles you've been bragging about"

"Ugh.. do you actually believe that, those are just fats, I thought you were a genius"

"I am a genius!" she said frowning

"If you're a genius why can't you tell the difference between a fat and a muscle? Eh.." I said smirking

"Because you didn't let me touch it" she said frowning

"So you wanted to touch me?" I said teasing her

"Ugh.. it's not you I wanted to touch" she said still frowning

"My.. my.. calm down bonnie I'm just teasing you" I said laughing

We were stop by 3 random guy "Hello there pretty ladies" one of them said smirking

"Leave us alone jerks" I said furious

"What if we don't want to" he said pinning me against the wall

"I.. I'll-" I was cut off

"You'll what? Kick our ass, girly" he said laughing "there's three of us you're out numbered"

"I'm with her" Bonnie stated furious

"Bonnie stay out of this, I can handle this" I said

"Bonnie eh, what a cute name" he said smirking "enough talking more action" he tried to kiss me but I kick him on between his thighs he fell on the ground and winced in pain "Let go of her!" I said to the other two guys who were holding Bonnie the other one let go and approach me then thrust his fist onto my stomach I felt his hard fist hit my stomach blood was spilled I fell on my knees I heard Bonnie scream my name I stand up, my hand shaped into a fist, I hit the guy on the face who punched me, he loses a tooth and there was blood flowing out of his mouth. We heard cops heading our way the three guys stand up and run away "Cowards" I murmured. My visions was getting blur I fell on the ground unconscious.

* * *

I woke up my vision was blur I blink I saw my parent and Bonnie "I'm glad you're awake" my mom said

"Are you okay?" my dad asked

"I'm fine dad" I said

"Bonnibel told us everything, what you did was very braved but you could've just called for help" he sighed "what if those guys had weapon they could've killed you, you could've died"

"But I didn't dad" I said

"We're just worried about you" my mom said

"I can't just leave Bonnie" I said "If I left her those guys could've hurt her" I gaze at Bonnie she was speechless, the doctor came in and asked me some questions.

"Your injures are not that bad you just need some rest so you could come home tomorrow" the doctor said and left.

My parent's head home to get me some clothes for me. Bonnie walked beside me "what were you thinking why didn't you just called for help" she said frowning

"You sounded like dad and I already answer that" I sighed "is that how you treat your savior?" I said smirking

"but why did you do that?" she sighed tears were forming on her eyes

"Be-" I paused "Because I love you Bonnie" tears are now falling from her beautiful blue eyes she kisses me on the forehead then embrace me tightly which hurts but I wouldn't mind the pain just to feel Bonnie's soft touch I hug her back, I can smell her sweet strawberry scent.

"I Love you too Marcy" she whispered, ' But our love is different Bonnie'.

"I promise I'll protect you and keep you safe no matter what happen"

* * *

**AU: Please review if I need to add or change anything :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Thanks for reading the previews chapters.. Hope you guys like the update :)**

* * *

_ -x-x-x-_

~ knock.. knock ~ Mr. Gumbal quickly stand up then swung open the door as he heard the knock, he was about to welcome the surprised visitor but as he gaze at the visitor he was shock of who it was "Hudson" Mr. Gumbal said more of a question, Hudson and Gumbal have been best pals few years ago but Hudson decided to live out of country depressed for the reason that her only wife that he loved died. Since then they never communicate with each other, Hudson never thought of coming back.

"Aren't you gonna welcome your old pal" Hudson said to his friend with a grin.

Mr. Gumbal was skeptical and nervous at the same time as he knew the only reason why his friend came back.

"Oh' indeed.. I'm very sorry for my action, how rude of me.. come in" Mr. Gumbal replied with a nervous chuckle.

"No need to be formal" Hudson said as he entered the house.

"Please, have a seat" Mr. Gumbal gestured to the chair then Hudson sat across Gumbal.

"Why did you decided to come back?" Mr. Gumball asked hoping that his friend had other reason for coming back other than what he thought it was.

"I know that you already know the reason why I came back" Hudson stated. It's what Gumbal fear the most.

* * *

_ -x-x-x-_

'should I tell her? What if she would reject me then she'll never talk to me again' Marceline thought as she was sitting beside Bubblegum who was too focused to the movie. Marceline was struggling on how to confess her feeling to the one she love, it's been months since the incident, the incident that make her realize how much Bubblegum meant to her. It was something more than being sisters that she couldn't explain.

The movie finally ended they were up stair at Marceline's room, Bubblegum sniff as the movie ended.

"It's not that sad" Marceline stated with a shrug

"It is a sad and cruel ending" Bubblegum stated as a protest to what Marceline have said "You weren't watching it attentively"

"Okay, whatever" Marceline replied then shrug, she doesn't want to ruin the beautiful evening with bubblegum, her perfect timing to confess her feeling. They were both only the one in the room so it was quite.

"You wanna go to the roof? I've heard there's gonna be a shooting star tonight" Marceline asked gazing at the beautiful, pink strawberry blond hair girl.

"Sure" Bubblegum replied with a nod. Marceline offered her hand to Bubblegum to gently pull her out the window to the roof. They sat on the roof admiring the beautiful view above them, stars sparkling and the moon that lighting the darkness. Bubblegum gently rest her head on Marceline's shoulder. Marceline's heart was beating fast and blush were now forming on her face, she gently hold Bubblegum's hand, Bubblegum gently interlock her hand with Marceline's hand and gaze at Marceline with an owe look of how beautiful Marceline was when the moon shines on her. The crimson eyes were now staring back at blue ones.

"Bonnie.. I would like to confess something to you" Marceline said not breaking her gaze to those blue eyes.

"What is it Marcy?" Bubblegum asked curious

"Well.. uh" Marceline were struggling on finding the right word on how to tell Bubblegum what she felt for her "do you.. remember when were stop by three guys in the middle of the street then I got send to the hospital"

"Yeah.. I will never forget that, especially when you kick their butt" she stated with a chuckle "why do you asked?"

"uh.. do you still remember what I told you at the hospital?"

"I do still remember, you said that you'll protect me then keep me safe" Bubblegum replied with a gentle smile

"before that"

"oh' when.. you said that you love me" Bubblegum replied curiously "why?"

"I.. uh.. I really love you Bonnie" Marceline stated then sighed "I love you not because we're sisters, I love-love you.. I can't explain what I'm feeling but there's one thing I'm sure of I'm.. inlove with you Bonnibel" Marceline stated waiting for the one she love to reply but no words come out from her "Bonnie, please answer me" Marceline said holding Bubblegum's hand tightly.

"I.. I love you too Marcy" Bubblegum replied Marceline grin then happily embrace Bubblegum "but as my sister, you know why I can't return your feelings for me Marcy" Marceline let go as she heard those words, her grin faded away replace with anger and pain because of being rejected by the first one she ever love. Tears were now forming on those crimson eyes. Marceline furiously stand up then run away without a single word.

"Marcy" Bubblegum said as she tried to stop her lover from running away but it was too late she already vanish from her sight. She felt a guilt that she couldn't be honest to her feeling to Marceline. She always love Marceline, she knew that she was in love to Marceline but she would always deny the truth because of the fact that their sisters a real sisters they both have the same parents and never in the history that siblings have been in a relationship with each other.

Bubblegum stand up with tears falling down from her blue eyes, she then head to her room, she decided not to follow Marceline cause she wanted give her lover some space to think about it and move on because she knew that Marceline was a type of person who easily move on especially when it comes on love. But in Bubblegum's case she doesn't know if she'll ever move on.

* * *

**AU: Drama bomb.. haha.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: An update, hope you like it :)_**

* * *

It's been few days since Marceline's confession to Bubblegum, the confession that cause her so much pain.

BUBBLEGUM

"I'm soo sorry Marceline.. I'm such a coward" I mumble staring at my lover's picture with a teary eyes. I stood up my bed then head to the bathroom I stare at the mirror to fix my haggard hair by combing it.

'I admit that I regret not telling her the truth about what I felt for her but I would be selfish if I would do that, we're sisters and none~ '

'argh.. just shut up, you told that already like a million times'

'yes you are right' I sighed still staring at the reflection of myself in the mirror.

I washed my face then wiped it with a dry towel so my parents wouldn't notice that I've been crying every night.

"Darling, dinners ready.. and we have a guest that will be eating with us" my mother said as she knocked at my door "and would you please tell it to Marceline cause she won't listen to me" she continued worried for my sister's behavior then she head down stair. I head in front of Marceline's room which is just next to mine, I took a deep breath before trying to knock but before I could knock she already swung open the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked dryly. I could see the pain she felt through her eyes. I tried to stop the urge to kiss and hug her. And to tell her I also love her that I'm in love with her. That I wanted to be hers and she "Marceline" to be mine. But I can't. I gave a sigh.

"I.. I uh.. just want to tell you that mom.. uh.. we have a guest down stair and dinners ready" I stutter with a nervous chuckle as I noticed she was staring at me.

"I heard I'm not a deaf" she stated then walked away.

"Wait.. Marcy" I said holding her hand tightly stopping her from walking away again.

"What?" she asked as she stared back at me with hurtful eyes.

"I just want you to know that..." I sighed as I pause "I'm sorry" I continued.

'What's wrong with you? Why can't you just tell her how much you love her? It's not that hard, Argh... you're such a coward.' 'If it's so easy why don't you do it yourself… 'Ugh... why am I still arguing with myself at a time like this'. I shook my head clearing my thoughts and heading back to reality. I saw Marceline staring at me confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" I replied with a force smile.

"Oh' okay... can you let go now… cause mom and dad are waiting for us."

"Oh' right, sorry" I said then let go of her quickly then smiled sheepishly. We both head down stair, as we walk to our seat I saw mom, dad and our guest, he has a short raven hair, pale skin, crimson eyes, and he's wearing a black suit with a red necktie and black shoes. 'He looks just like Marceline' I thought then sat on my chair between mom and dad, while Marceline sat beside the unknown guest.

"So, Gumball aren't you gonna introduce me to your daughters" he said with a smirk. 'That smirk, it looks so familiar' I thought staring at the unknown guest.

"Oh' indeed.. I forgot, this is my old friend Hunson Abadeer" My father said with a force grin which is very obvious, "let's start eating before my beautiful wife's cook get cold" he continued with a nervous chuckle, Marceline and I stared at him confused.

"Well, Gumball would you mind telling them the reason why I came" Hunson said gazing at Marceline.

"Uh, right... my friend is here to find her daughter and..." my father paused, he was sweating and he looks like he was struggling searching for a right word to tell.

"And what?" Marceline asked curiously to our father who's obviously nervous about something.

"What your father trying to tell is… Hunson have found her daughter" my mom stated worried.

"That's great, so what are you guys so obviously worried about?" Marceline asked with a boring tone resting her chin on her palm while poking her food with a fork.

"Well… his daughter is… you Marceline" my father stated.

"Whaaat?!" Marceline and I said unison more of a yell, shocked about what we just found out. Marceline stood up then stormed off to her room without saying any word. I can't actually say if she's happy or sad.

"I'm going to talk to her" my mom said as she stood and head to Marceline's room. My father walked to his friend. Then pat his shoulder then gave him an apologetic look, "don't worry, she just need sometime" my dad stated.

"You are right, I should go home and get some rest, I'll just come back tomorrow" Hunson said then walk out of the house.

* * *

MARCELiNE P.O.V

"Marceline" my mom said with a sweet voice as she entered my room.

"What?" I replied coldly. I don't know if I should be happy or angry about what I just found out. Maybe I should be happy because there's a chance now that Bonnie and I can be together or be angry because my parents lied about my true parents. But at least they took care of me and love me like their own daughter so there is no reason for me to be angry. I sighed.

"I'm sorry if we lied about your real parents" she apologized with a sad look. Then she sat near m on my bed.

"It's okay, I.. I was just shock, but can I still call you mom?"

"Of course dear." She replied with a sweet smile.

"Thanks mom."

"You're not angry or anything?" she asked confused. Maybe because in television when a kid found out their adopted. They'll be soo angry. They're over reacting.

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know.. because lots of kids get angry when they knew they're adopted" my mom answered with shrug.

"Well, I'm not like them.. they're just over reacting to get some attention" I said toughly.

"Look who's talking, the one who just stormed off few minutes ago" my mom giggled.

"I.. I.. I was just shocked mom, that's all" I stutter then I heard my mom chuckle. I'm glad that me and my mom are close like a daughter and mother should be even were not a family in blood. But I wish I could open up to her about how much I love her daughter "Bonnibel".

"What are you guys so happy about?" my Bonnie asked pretending to be jealous. Well, ugh she's not actually mine yet, but hey everyone can dream right.

"Nothing" my mom said with a grin then stood up "I'll leave you too alone, I still have to do something down stair". My mom exited the room leaving only me and Bonnie.

"I'm sorry if I've been acting jerk lately" I apologize with a sad look staring at her beautiful blue eyes.

"It's me, I'm the one who hurt you so I should be the one to be sorry" she said with an apologetic look.

"I… I still love you Bonnie, I always will" I stated, hoping for a response that she love me too not because were sisters. She just stared at me, her eyes were about to water, a tears fall down her cheeks. I wiped it with my hand cupping her cheeks.

"I love you too Marcy, I always did… I'm inlove with you Marceline and~" I cut her.

"shh... that's all I wanted to hear" I replied then crush my lips to her soft ones. She didn't pulled back but she kissed me back. I could feel a smile forming on her face. I just kiss her with all my heart not caring if our parents caught us. I pulled back then stared at her blue eyes. She stared back at me with her sweet smile.

"So, what are we now?" she asked.

"We're dating" I replied with a grin.

"But you haven't take me to a date yet" she said with a pout, darn she's so cute.

"Don't worry, I will" I said then gave her a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

**_Au: Thanks for reading_**


End file.
